


Irrevocably Yours

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry glared at his parents who were sitting across from him. He hated them for doing this to him. They had no right to force him to marry some stupid alpha. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean they could do this to him.He refused to let go off his feelings for Riddle. The Slytherin heir might have teased him in school but he had never been mean or cruel. He was the only one for him. His parents were betas, they didn’t understand how an omega and alpha felt.“I won’t do it, I won’t.”





	Irrevocably Yours

Harry glared at his parents who were sitting across from him. He hated them for doing this to him. They had no right to force him to marry some stupid alpha. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean they could do this to him. He refused to let go off his feelings for Riddle.

The Slytherin heir might have teased him in school but he had never been mean or cruel. He was the only one for him. His parents were betas, they didn’t understand how an omega and alpha felt.

“I won’t do it, I won’t.”

 

James and Lily looked at each other and sighed. They weren’t ordering Harry to marry the one they had invited for lunch. It’s just, they thought he was the best one for Harry.

They knew his parents, they were betas too, and the alpha was undeniably handsome, charming, had a good future and was very rich; he was royalty in wizarding world.

 

Harry and he had attended school together, the alpha was two years older than Harry and they were sure the two must’ve at least talked to each other. The alpha had come to them to ask for Harry’s hand in marriage himself. How could they even deny someone as extraordinary as him…?

 

“Harry, we aren’t forcing you to bond with him, just meet him once.” James implored to his son. He didn’t know why Harry was acting like this. The alpha was good. He had been polite, courteous and very respectful to him and Lily.

 

Harry’s glare intensified and Lily and James flinched at the hatred swirling in those emerald green eyes.

 

“I hate you both. I have only ever liked Ridd…” Harry didn’t finish and James and Lily quickly got up and hugged Harry as their sweet child started crying. He buried his face in his hands and continued to sob uncaring of the fact that his parents were hugging him.

 

“Harry, please don’t cry,” Lily pleaded to her son. She looked at her mate and knew he was thinking the same.

The name Harry had almost blurted out sounded suspiciously like Riddle.

“Harry,” James said gently but all he got for his efforts was another glare. Harry was unsuccessfully trying to get away from him and Lily.

 

“Harry, please. Just listen. Don’t turn us into monsters who will force you to do our bidding. We just want you to meet him. That’s all.” Lily said quietly. They must’ve failed as parents if their own son had so little faith in them. Where did they go wrong that Harry had such low opinion of them?

 

Harry finally stopped crying and looked at his parents who had let go off him. Harry knew his decision and feelings will never change.

Tom was the only one he would ever allow to mark him. He was his only alpha.

He will humiliate whoever had even thought of asking his hand in marriage.

 

He gave an imperceptible nod and went back to his room.

 

Lily and James looked worried at their son’s reaction. They just hoped they were right, that Harry had been about to say: Tom Riddle. He was the one who had come to ask for Harry’s hand after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom Riddle smirked as he got James and Lily Potter’s reply back. Harry was in for a surprise. He remembered the messy-black haired, green eyed boy who was two years younger than him at Hogwarts and smiled involuntarily.

 

He found the Hufflepuff omega delightful. Harry always blushed prettily whenever he teased him and was always so…happy. He always had a grin on his beautiful face and he relished in the fact that he was the only one able to reduce Harry to a stuttering mess.

 

Being near Harry, sharing jokes with him, being in on his plans for a new prank, talking to the  pretty Hufflepuff never failed to make him content. His very presence soothed his soul. The omega’s mere presence calmed down his violent urges and hot temper.

 

Harry was his. No one will ever come near him. He’d reduced some idiots to tears in school who’d been eyeing his omega, his mate, his bonded. Everyone knew not to test their luck with him. He had very little patience. He wasn’t only an alpha. He was _the_ alpha, he could even bring other alphas to their knees, his magic and aura were that terrifying. People were too scared of him to even think of coming near him.

It was ironic that both he and Harry were half blood's. He was better than any pureblood because he was Salazar Slytherin's heir. His magic could reduce any inbred idiot to ground. That fact really really made some purebloods angry but they didn't have guts to say or do anything.

 

He hated the mere presence of others, to him they were nothing more than mere insects. He sneered every time he caught some idiots ogling him; some even drooled at the sight of him.

Disgusting. Distasteful.

He was the epitome of beauty, power and charisma. And everything of his only belonged to himself and Harry Potter. Those insects had no right on any part of him. He was perfect and so was his love, Harry will always be his.

 

Tom Riddle Sr looked warily at his son who had an evil glint in his silver grey eyes. He loved his son, he really did, but sometimes his son scared the shit out of him. Like now.

 

Being an alpha only added to his ego. He looked at his beta wife and sighed. She had always been a little out of it but even she looked uncomfortable at seeing their son grinning evilly at nothing.  He didn’t think he had ever grinned that evilly, it was disconcerting to see the very familiar face wearing that expression.

 

“Should we ask him why he is so happy?” Merope quietly asked her mate. Tom shook his head. “No, leave him be. He’ll tell us on his own what has made him so happy.” he chuckled as he continued. “He always does. He never leaves an opportunity to gloat about how is a God in human body.”

 

Merope tried to hide her grin and nodded slowly. After one last look at her son, she went back to her room. Tom  looked at his son for another minute and this time his son realized someone was looking at him. He turned and winked at him and that was the last straw for him. Yup, his son had done something alright. He tried to grin at the twenty one year old, but he was sure it came out as a grimace and went back to his office. He was sure he heard his son’s amused chuckles behind him. What kind of kid took pleasure in scaring his own parents?

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had prepared himself; he was dressed in his best robes, dark blue with silver embroidery, and was ready to humiliate whichever idiot was out there.  James and Lily looked scared as they saw how their usually docile son was standing; as if he was going to a bloody battle.

 

“Well, you should introduce yourself.” James said in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded and straightened his back and marched to the living room.

 

“Definitely going to battle.” Lily muttered under breath. She and James followed their son and stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the scene in front of them. They were shocked beyond belief by what they were seeing.

 

Harry was hugging Tom Riddle who had a soft smile on his handsome face. They could see the taller male caressing their son’s back who had buried his face in Riddle’s neck.

 

James and Lily let out a sigh of relief as they walked back to their room to wait. They were relieved they hadn’t fucked up. They were happy for their son.

 

“We were right then, huh,” James said happily. He looked at his wife who was wiping tears from her cheeks. “Yes, we were. I was so worried-”she gave a watery smile to her mate and looked back in the direction of her son and soon to be fiancé. “But I am so happy are worries were for naught. I am so happy our Harry chose Tom. They are perfect together. ”

 

James chuckled and put an arm around his wife. “Yes, they are meant to be together, like you and me and Sirius and Remus.”

 

The two grinned at each other and waited for Harry and Tom to come to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry clenched his hands and knew his eyes had that steely glint which always scared his friends; Luna, Neville, Theo, Ron and Hermione. But he didn’t care, he will show the arrogant alpha his place. He may be a Hufflepuff but he was very capable of being a Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

 

He was about to insult the one who had the audacity to ask for his hand when all breath left him as he saw the love of his life sitting on the couch. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle, looking drop dead gorgeous as usual, sitting elegantly in his home, like he belonged there.

 

His knees felt weak and he would have fallen if it weren’t for Tom’s fast reflexes. Tom was in front of him in a minute and steadied him by placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Easy love, you are alright.” Tom said with a gentle smile on his beautiful face. Harry couldn’t control himself anymore. He broke down and hugged Tom. He had been so afraid, so angry at his parents all this time. He didn’t care if Tom will laugh at him, he kept on crying in his neck. But somewhere in his heart, he knew that will not happen. Tom had teased him, flirted with him but never made fun of him.

He felt Tom’s arms around his waist and sniffled in his neck. Tom’s scent never failed to make him content, relaxed. His scent was divine; like forests and woodlands. It was intoxicating and drew him to the alpha even more.

 

He felt Tom drop a kiss on his head and finally disentangled himself from the alpha. It felt nice to be in the alpha’s arm. Tom had never touched him inappropriately before.

 

He felt a little dizzy as he saw those beautiful silver eyes looking at him with love and affection. The emotions which were always there in those eyes but Tom had never said anything.

 

“Harry, why were you crying?” Tom asked softly to his omega. Yes, Harry was his omega.

 

Harry shook his head and moved closer so their bodies were flushed together. “It’s nothing, just a misunderstanding.”

 

Tom never used legilimency on his love and he will not break that habit, so he nodded at Harry. “Alright. Let’s sit.”

 

He sat down elegantly and pulled Harry to him. Harry blushed adorably and he wanted nothing but to take his mate right there and then. To mark that snow white skin with kisses, to kiss those cherry red lips until they were plump and bruised, to mark that swan neck and tell the whole world that this was his omega, Harry Potter was his forever.

 

Harry shyly looked at him and he couldn’t be blamed for what he did next. He pulled Harry in his lap and smirked when the bespectacled boy yelped.

 

“Tom,” Harry admonished his future husband but stopped as soon as he saw the unbridled lust in those eyes. He averted his eyes but felt warm as those hands stroked his cheek.

“Don’t hide from me, darling.” Harry turned that pretty red again and he groaned. It was only because he was the strongest alpha out there that he didn’t get hard with this ethereal omega sitting on him.

“You really want to marry me?” Harry asked him in a soft yet unsure voice. Tom couldn’t comprehend why his mate was asking such a foolish question.

 

“Of course, Harry. You know you are the only one for me.” He was surprised when Harry’s mouth opened in a soft o. He narrowed his eyes at the gesture. It didn’t matter how sweet the omega looked.

It seemed his omega wasn’t that bright, which was weird since Harry had done very well in school, the only Hufflepuff to get top scores after his friend and year mate Cedric had graduated with him.

 

He didn’t know how he could have been more obvious.

 

Harry gulped as he saw his murderous expression.

 

“Tell me, Harry, what made you question my affections for you?” he asked in a dangerous tone. He could feel Harry’s distress and pulled the omega even closer. “Yes, love. Enlighten me too.”

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and when he spoke Tom literally felt like an idiot. And he hated that feeling. He was not an idiot.

 

“You always teased me and yes, you spent time with me but you never-” Harry’s voice turned very soft, “you never said you wanted me. I thought we were just close friends.”

Harry hesitantly looked him in the eyes and he was beginning to realise he might have messed up a little. “How can I know what you are thinking if you never say it? I never said anything because I was scared you might reject me.”

 

Tom’s heart melted at Harry’s words and he pulled Harry in for a hug. Okay, he had been stupid but it was pretty obvious he loved Harry. He didn’t talk to anyone and everyone got sneers and insults from him. Didn’t Harry realise that? ( Abraxas and Cedric didn't count, they were his friends and never got on his nerves). 

Harry needed to get rid of those glasses if he couldn’t see something that had been crystal clear to everyone in the whole bloody school. His two friends still teased him about it.

 

He let go after a minute and stroked Harry’s cheek, he smiled gently as Harry leaned into his hand. “Harry, I can never reject you. I care for you so much that it hurts.” Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned at his beautiful mate. “I want you, Harry James Potter. As my life partner, as my omega, my bonded for eternity. Will you accept me?”

 

Harry couldn’t stop the tears and nodded fervently. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

 

Tom gently wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. He carefully lifted Harry and put him back on the floor, then stood up himself. He took off his mother’s family ring from his right hand index finger and slid the ring in Harry’s hand.

 

“There, now we are engaged.”

 

Harry smiled radiantly at him and his heart thumped in his chest at seeing that beautiful smile directed at him. He carefully pulled out Slytherin’s locket from his robes and put the necklace around Harry’s neck. Harry looked down to it and his eyes widened as he saw it; Salazar Slytherin’s locket.

 

“That makes two out of three of my courting presents,” he said with a proud smirk. Harry looked at him with a soft smile which made him want to ravish Harry again. He had waited too long. He wanted Harry in next two months. He can’t wait any longer.

 

“They are beautiful, Tom.” Harry said as he touched the emeralds on the golden locket.

 

Tom smirked at that, Harry quirked a brow in question at seeing that arrogant smirk. Tom simply stroked his cheek again. “If you like they so much, imagine how much I will like you in all of them.”

 

He pulled out the last gift and Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. He knew Tom and the Grey Lady / Helena, Rowena’s daughter, were close but this was too much.

 

“Tom-” but Tom put a finger on his mouth to shush him.

 

“Hush, love. She gave it to me because she thought I was worthy. And I am giving it to my mate.” Tom answered Harry’s unanswered question and grinned fondly when Harry turned completely red as he placed the diadem on his soft yet messy black locks.

 

“There is my prince,” he said smugly.

Harry looked very pretty with the diadem on his head. His fiancé grinned at him and he pulled the omega in for a hug. He brought his mouth to Harry’s ear and whispered huskily in it. “Now, convince your parents to prepare everything in two months. I want you too much to wait any longer.” He breathed in deeply the scent of his fiancé, the scent of life itself, who shivered as he licked his bonding gland on the right side of his neck. He closed his eyes after a minute to control himself, then slowly moved back and straightened.

 

He knew his eyes must have that eerie glint that scared his mother, father, and countless others as he looked at Harry’s flushed state. Harry was born for him, wasn’t it? Why else would his scent drive him mad? He wanted this male so much that sometimes he felt like crying.

He had never cried in his life. His parents had been very proud of that. He was not a crybaby. He was a good baby.

 

Harry was looking so beautiful with his ancestors ring and locket on him. But what really made him want to make love to Harry at that very moment was the pretty diadem on his head.

 

“You will never come out like this in front of anyone. Your parents and godfathers are fine, but no one else,” he said in a dangerous tone. He will not allow anyone to see Harry like this. No one will ever see Harry like this. _No one_. Harry was his just like he was Harry’s. They were each other's for eternity. 

 

He grabbed Harry’s hand who was still looking dazed and they disapparated to Lily and James wing of the house.

 

James and Lily Potter awwed as they saw him and Harry. Harry blushed furiously but let his parents smother him with kisses. Both Potters hugged him too and blessed their engagement. He kissed the back of Harry’s hand before leaving and winked at him while the two betas were discussing how to arrange the wedding in two months.

 

Harry first apologised to his parents for being so rude but his parents just brushed it off. They would’ve done the same if they were in Harry’s position.

 

* * *

 

Tom told his parents that he will be getting married to Harry James Potter that evening. His parents nodded at him and his father promised to make his bonding ceremony memorable.

Merope and Tom Riddle Sr sighed after Tom went to his room after dinner.  “So, that’s why he was so happy,” Tom Riddle Sr said with a rare grin on his face. He was happy for his kid. At least he is marrying the one he loves.

 

Merope smiled happily and resolved to shower Harry with love and affection. She had seen her son and Harry’s photographs and for some time now, she and her mate had thought Tom would marry him. It was nice her son was marrying for love. He wouldn’t be sad like her husband. She may care for him but he only respected her and their marriage vows. They’d had Tom after fifteen years of marriage.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom Riddle Sr and Merope took an immediate liking to Harry when they met him and gave him lots of gifts when he visited their manor for the first time. Harry was a sweet boy  and his parents were wonderful too. They’d only heard about Potters but had never met them.

 

Tom took lots of photographs of Harry wearing his courting gifts. It did something to him see Harry in all that jewelry.

 

Harry also came very close to losing his virginity during those two months. Spending so much time with Harry was torture to him. He had to kiss him and feel that slender body against him. Harry’s reactions did nothing to deter him either, they only spurred him on.

 

Harry’s moans never failed to make him hard and after one too many time he had finally cracked and had begged Harry to touch himself. He knew there was something wrong with him when he’d felt jealous of Harry’s own hand on his cock.

 

But seeing his ring on that hand had calmed him a little. He was the only one who could touch that beautiful cock and bring Harry pleasure.

 

Harry had whimpered when he had done the same and had passed out promptly as he had licked off his essence from his fingers, gazing into his omega’s eyes the whole time. Scent blockers really were a blessing, otherwise he was sure Harry’s aroused scent would have made him forget everything.

 

_"Shut up, Tom." Harry hid his face in his hands. He was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had actually passed out from seeing Tom lick his own cum from his fingers._

_"Aww, Harry, don't be like that." Tom grinned at his fiance who looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him. "I think it was sweet."_

_Harry raised his head and glared at his stupid alpha who just smirked in return and went back to eating his lunch._

 

* * *

 

Harry and Tom had their bonding ceremony in November and the Slytherin Heir literally felt like hurting some disgusting people in the wedding reception who were eyeing his omega. He wanted to tear them apart with his magic. But, he did the next best thing. He let his own alpha pheromones out and smiled vindictively when many alphas and some stupid betas flinched.

That was his mate they were ogling and he was within rights to kill any one of them. They didn’t bother looking at his beautiful mate again.

 

Harry didn’t think Tom understood what he was doing to him by releasing his pheromones like that. It could literally send him into heat, then and there, if he didn’t stop. He knew many people were looking at him not because they had some sort of twisted feelings for him, but because they were envious of him.

 

He knew many of them hated him. He had been on the receiving end of those glares at school too. But now, Tom was his in every way. Forever. Tom Riddle was his alpha for eternity. He looked at the crowd of people glaring at him and smirked arrogantly and mentally patted himself when they all flinched.

_Look, look and keep on looking until your eyes bleed. You all mean nothing to him. He is mine. He will always be mine._

 

Sirius and Remus caught his eye and winked at him. His parents and godfathers knew he was docile, but they also knew he could be ruthless and cruel when it came to Tom, his alpha mate.

 

* * *

 

Tom kissed Harry tenderly as he laid him down on his bed. Harry Potter Riddle was his now. And he will only be his for a while.

He was a possessive bastard and he refused to even share him with their kids. They won’t be having kids for a very long time. Harry’s eyes softened as he realized what Tom was thinking.

“Tom, we don’t have to become parents now. We’ve got all the time in the world.” he chuckled at his mate’s frown. “We are too young anyway.”

 

Tom nodded and murmured a spell which will not make Harry pregnant no matter how many times they made love or fucked. (He knew he will not be able to control himself during his ruts, he will take Harry roughly). The spell had a time limit of six months. Harry felt a cooling sensation in his abdomen and smiled softly at Tom.

 

Tom might be the greatest of alphas out there but he was weak when it came to Harry. He vanished their wedding robes and leaned down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable !
> 
> I was smiling the whole time while writing this.


End file.
